User talk:Veggienater
Re: Project Well if you REALLY want to help.. you can go through this page and open the forums in a new tab, then look through the history of the forum page to see where they were before they were candidates for archival... and then assign one of the categories i've created and put that for the header instead. :) 03:02, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :thank you! you don't have to do all of the pages tonight, i usually just do 10 pages at a time, then pick at it later.. that page is nothing compared to the one that i have been working one, only have a fraction of it left. >.< 03:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) dotonesixeight Personally, I would have dropped the 'hammer on him for it, since it was blatant. But it's cool either way. Can't block him now till he acts again. 20:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Looking for a few Pearls Hey, Was looking threw the wiki here and see you have a few pearls. Just wondering if you would be able to dupe a few for me if you dont mind. I seem to have no luck when it comes to pearls droping. I have 2 but they are low lvl but cant get the ones i would like to have drop. These are the ones i am looking for. If you could help out that would be awesome. I also sent an Xbox live in game msg. Gt zhrage. Thanks in advance if you can help out. :) 360 dmg, 93.9 acc, 8.8 RoF, 120 mag, X4 Acid, 2.1 scope. Glorious Serpens 1677 dmg, 98.1 acc, 0.3 RoF, 3 mag. Fearsome Bessie ( most likely a legit construct )(lvl61) 3464 capacity, 305 recharge. Hardened Ironclad Also looking for a good nemisis if possible. 21:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) and how do i upload one ? :one what? 12:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Anarchy 228x4 Hey I saw you had a really nice double anarchy and I was wondering if you would be willing to dupe it for me. Thanks. GT vietmanx Vietmanx 22:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) blank Sweet! And what exactly do we do in this club? :D Auntarie 19:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :wave it about, menacingly. 02:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Dunno bout chu' But I was surprised that the other peeps in our game didn't use OP mods.. Sorry, I didn't have much to trade, i've lost variety in all my characters inventory when i started doing manufacturer only characters. Thanks again for teh weapons though. (i think almost half of the legendary weapons i use were gifted by you) :3 04:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) hey im looking for some help in obtaing a few(mainly stalker/aries) hey this is GT: Timsrtrrrrrrrrr (ya thats 9 R's) this is my first time on the wiki (couldnt help to notice your absolutely BOSS inventory) so i am trying to reach u as i heard this was the place. basicly im seeing if you could dupeliacte that sweet unscoped stalker of yours (maybe that 1136 aries too). im no noob but as i play bymyslef im not familiar with the dupelication process but if you could help me out itd be sweet( tho ive been farming for days i dont really got any cool gear or atleast better than what you have to give in return) i also xbl msged u hope that was ok since i saw you wanted ppl to msg you here )Sora354 22:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks now, sadly ive lost my headset (ill try to find before we have a chance to meet up on xbl) but i can bring my best inventory and lay them out for you to see if u want to dupe it. wel im on xbl a lot so hope we can meet up soon (also i live in the US so i know our timeframes put us at a disavantage but ill try to match u when the opportunint is right. thanks again man. Thank you. For being the voice of reason and fairness.--Mensahero 09:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Stat modifiers text I've changed some of the text surrounding the links to the stat modifiers pages. The link itself is very much still intact, the context just sounds/reads better. Figured I'd let you know. 11:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ellooo!!!!!!! Its McRedidyred. Heard you on Xbox 360?!?! If true maybe we could help each other out?..... McRedidyred Hey veggienater i saw your inventory and i PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE wanted some of your guuns PPPPLLEEEAASSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!... the guns that i wanted are your lvl. 61 tsunami pearlecent with 248 dmg, 93.5 acc, 12.5 RoF, 55 mag, 3.9 scope, x4 Elec...and your orange combustion hellfire with 241 dmg, 87.6 acc, 12.5 RoF. 55 mag, 3.9 scoped.... PLEASE i will do anything for you cause i have a modded gun that does infinate dammage so i could kill stuff for you or i could kill crawmerax the invinsable or anything but please let me have those 2 guns cause i have been looking for ever for those guns with such good stats PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Message me back whenever possible and as soon as possible!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no need to beg:P... i will dupe those guns for you as soon as you tell me who you are and what your GT is. 03:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh My! Been waiting for someone to make me a ubx for that for a loooong time, thx a clap-load-- 23:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Trade Hey, thanks again man. Really appreciate the help, 21:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Found lots of stuff id like to duplicate in your inventory nd have posted my spredsheet inventory in a recent haves/wants post. My GT is I WANCHA BABIES Let me know (preferably through Xbox, but whatever is conveinient) if you will be available. Hey, I WANCHA BABIES again, Just wondering if you had any peace keeper mods or ogre mods. Thanks, -I WANCHA BABIES Why does this guy want Veg's babies? 19:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) can I have your babies too?-- 11:58, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :NO ONE CAN HAVE "MY" BABIES. Thats just the way it is! 01:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Jakobs outrage I salute your sang-froid. Dämmerung 16:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) no problem i will be back for part 2 Hi Why only from time to time? I'm here every day :D Auntarie 04:35, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, is there any way I can help with the archives? It'd be good to have something to do again. Auntarie 12:08, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!! Thank you for the message Veggie!! I enjoy greeting new people to this wonderful addiction we call BORDERLANDS!! 15:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC) what i was talking about This is what im talking about. ok, i get it, that's some trippy shyte (i wonder what it means). 03:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Advertising I think it was in violation with the wiki's rules. Can you take a look at Makous' blogs for me (1 2 3 ) because I can't do anything about it. Auntarie 12:50, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :I've blocked the account. Yes, it was nothing more than advertising spam. -- WarBlade 02:53, December 4, 2011 (UTC) marco?! is someone having problems with the chat again? d; 23:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Xbox message Ok...at the risk of sounding completely stupid, i do have 2 messages on my xbox. Its not that i dont want to accept them, since the new dashboard downloaded i cant figure out how. I dont know if it has somthing to do with the fact that im on the free version or what(funds have been low to renew subscrpition). I dont know why it would ive always been able to accept friend requests when ive had to use the free version. But now i cant seem to find a way to check my messages. Its probably right in front of my face. So if you could tell me where to go to check them i would appreciate it(holding her in shame lol). 12:24, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Well...WTF?? Why did my message go all the way across your page?? Hmm... 12:56, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again Veggie!! That worked. I knew it would be somthing stupid like that. We will just add that to the list of my blonde moments. LOL 13:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Storing Items Hello and Merry Christmas. This is RuiGrilo from the IGN boards. Just a quick question: how do I store items... like, how is it possible to store all the items you have in your inventory? Do you create more characters just for storage? Many thanks and have fun. RuiGrilo Stealth I assure you that I still read the wiki recently, just that there hasn't been much BL2 hype, and no trolls to shoot. 05:28, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Done as promised ehehehe Scooter(s) Alright, I admit that I did not possess the knowledge of Scooter's sister's name. But how does a pair of Muppet twins (only one of which is actually named scooter), make for viable trivia? 19:13, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Which part do I copy? User boxes Owns borderlands, for example. I don't copy the actual box (result). What do I copy? I'm not overly computer savvy. In fact I'm on an iPad right now. My Page Hi, I'm still playing with my user page. I'm trying to figure out how to break my page up into categories. The edit page's tool bar is rather confusing when all you know is Windows. Also, do you have to use code for everything? By that I mean how do you change font size? Thanks for your help:-)PrissyB*tch 01:56, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, again for the help. One more thing... I don't know what you mean by "source mode". Can I view other user's pages that way to see how they're doing things? That might help with many of my questions.PrissyB*tch 05:43, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to throw in one more "Thank you". I'm having alot of fun with this "coding" thing. Almost as much fun as playing the game..., Naahh, but good filler. Thanks.PrissyB*tch 05:22, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Yup, I have a HD Sportster. Can you imagine if they put bikes in Blands? Better have a good shield;) 13:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Motorcycles in BL2 would be awesome, very Mad Max-y. I am imagining that scene in The Terminator where Arnie is one-hand-firing the shotgun from the back of the bike. Also, Road Rash would be a great name for a skill. Dämmerung 17:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) : I think a two seater, Quad bike or something like this, would fit nicely into BL 2. I like the "Road Rash" idea too. I coulod not see myself not ever having a bike from now on. 03:00, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Bikes would be fun. As much as i already flip the cars in-game, i would be practically flyin' driving something smaller. weee. 03:49, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Archive Project Hey veg, just thought i'd say how greatly appreciative i am of you helping with the archives. Tis long, not really tedious, just boring at times. I thank you for whenever you do have time to move posts. only 150 more to move til the 360 threads are caught up! why are there so many ?! agh. 03:49, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Asked and answered :D 08:39, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Grace Can you teach me some grace? (I heard she was good) 20:26, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Delete So I'm this gatekeeper-type fella, but do I have permit to tag certain pages for deletion? Auntarie 19:17, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :everyone has leave to tag pages for deletion. it is expected from gate keepers and happens more often but it is not, repeat _not_ a recognized super power. 03:46, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :I was just asking, so I don't do something that I shouldn't. Also, I haven't really seen anyone else tag a page except the big guys/girl around. And it's in my nature to ask stupid questions like that :D Auntarie 05:31, February 17, 2012 (UTC) it is, in fact, not, a stupid question. as demonstrated by the page owner you may issue warnings as well. 07:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) There is no such thing as a stupid question. Only stupid answers :P But seriously, if you have questios feel free to ask. If the answer is known, it will be given. As i said on your page, just use your judgemnent. You seem to make good decisions regarding the wiki. If you feel something needs doing, go for it. The worst thing that could happen to you by doing a good faith edit is you are undone. You will most likely then be informed as to why, so dont worry too much. 12:25, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Play BL2 With Style May I suggest this: Golden 360 Controller? It would fit very well with the special golden guns from your preorder pack-- 01:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) It's good to be back! I completely agree with you, Veggie: it all is very exciting, but I prefer to take the jaded mindset until the game is released so that the experience is not overhyped for me. In other words, I don't want a repeat of Robolution, which I thought was a rather overhyped DLC. I won't pretend that I have been following every page pertaining to BL2, although I wish I had the time to do so, but judging from the advertising, Gearbox is showing off the new enviornments and characters rather than new gameplay aspects. On the other hand, I have seen the leaked E3 (it was E3 wasn't it?) gameplay and I must say. I am extremely impressed by the new running animation for the psychos. They now seem far more...well, psychotic. Now, to change the subject, I am by no means a talented editor, but if you or anyone else on the wiki need a hand, or just want another moderately well educated opinion to help settle a dispute, feel free to send me a message! 03:50, February 28, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the heads up, guess is should have examined the page more closely UBX BTW just stole a box from you and tweeked it a little:-) Thanks. Back at ya!! Well Hello to you as well!! :D I must say i really had to laugh at the Shredder Shredder post someone made. Hope that person didnt think they were fooling anyone. Its those people that give the Wiki a bad name. This Wiki gets trashed on the GB forums. Mostly by a bunch of wanna be know-it-alls, but still annoys me. They are constantly telling people not to come here for info because ALL our info is innacurate. Ive sent some private messages to people telling them not to listen to everything they hear about this Wiki. But none the less I think those negative nellies are hurting this Wiki. Sorry i ranted. LOL 18:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Serpens I believe that i have a serpen you re looking for. It is at 309 dam, 87.2 acc, 8.8 rof, +96 mag size and 63% recoil reduction rate. The only thing bad about it is, is that it doesn't have a scope. Hi I saw your gun give away and you have awesome guns by the way. I saw a few I reeeeeeeeeeeeally liked and would appreciate. I'm going out of town so if you by chance can get on 6/10/2012 in the evening or at a more speciefied time I will try my best to be on. I'm GenocidalAbyss Here's a cookie No, thank you veggie for helping with that.... person.. http://static.fjcdn.com/comments/Here+_846be061a4b1f1985195b8d434e51364.jpg Borderlands 2! yay! Hopefully I'll actually have free time when it comes out. :D 03:24, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Oh really? Thats great! Wish i could take a week off from school. D: well, i guess i could but its not recommended. heh. 21:04, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Thx Thanks for your help on my talk. I... I am the King! 09:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) PS3 Images Hi there, appreciated your idea on using a digital cam. I had a thought later on - I have a TV card on my PC, would that accept the video output of the PS3 do you think? I figure I should ask someone first rather than hafta put out the fire when it goes awry! Cheers, ~~Tempus edax rerum~~ 13:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC) sscc you may remove cleanup tags if you are satisfied with the article. 05:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC)